My boyfriend is my rapist
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: The sequel to the alley, after the 'moment' he has with sasuke naruto finds out that sasuke is being accepted back to school, what troubles will sasuke cause for naruto? Read to find out ppl!
1. unwanted attention

**Alright, the sequel of the alley is finally here after two long days!!**

**Disclaimer: If i owned naruto sasuke would have my head!**

* * *

It was getting darker but naruto could still see a bit of the sun hiding behind the darkened clouds. He winced as he tried to walk normally for the third time. It was hard to limp yourself home after a hard day at school and naruto was in no mood to deal with his adoptive father. After a while a few more people started staring at naruto as if he had a disease. They all had one thing on their mind, why was he limping? Most people would forget about it and just keep walking but some thought of it as a challenge.

"HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN A LIMPING KID BEFORE?" Naruto was angry for he has had enough of the stares and just wanted to go home already.

The people, terrified of naruto's outburst just walked away from him mumbling stuff like 'rude child'. Naruto continued to walk again. He couldn't take the pain anymore, he needed a chair and fast!

* * *

"Naruto uzumaki, do you realise what time it is?" Naruto sighed as he plopped his school bag onto the couch and began to walk up the stairs until he felt a hand grip him on the arm.

"Where have you been for the past thirty minutes?" Naruto wished he could say the things that had happened to him but for some reason he felt a big fear and felt that if he said something he was going to get beaten up.

"And why were you limping, did something happen?" Naruto stared a bit at the older man before answering.

"I took a short cut home but i fell and hurt my leg at the same time..." Naruto looked away as iruka let go of his arm.

"Well...next time walk with your friends, they look out for you" With that said his adoptive father turned and walked away to prepare supper.

'Sorry dad...not today...i can't possibly tell you the truth...' Naruto thought sadly as he limped up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Naruto had been in his room the whole time iruka was in the kitchen. Iruka had grounded him for two days hoping it would teach naruto a lesson. Naruto found this a bit rough, here he was getting grounded for something he didn't even do! He threw a stuffed animal at the bedroom door and watched as it bounced across the room. He flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes, thinking about what might happen tomorrow. All he could think about was sasuke and how he had touched him in this area and on that area, thinking about the things sasuke did to him was beginning to turn him on and he had no idea why. Surely it was normal to be turned on by girls but with guys? Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts and to rethink about what would happen tomorrow.

The door knocked and opened just after naruto opened his eyes. He saw iruka bringing him his favourite meal of all time. His mouth watered and he started drooling after he had the meal in his lap. His eyes scanned for any missing ingrediants to see if they were all there.

"Thanks and...could you make the groundation last only till tomorrow?"

"Hm...nope, sorry buddy, but maybe you can catch up on your homework tomorrow after school" Naruto sighed as he ate his meal slowly.

Naruto finished his meal and brought it to the kitchen downstairs and marched back up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. He tore his clothes off, took a shower, brushed his teeth and climbed into bed hoping his head would clear out all traces of sasuke.

* * *

In the morning naruto was not really in the mood to talk to any of his friends since he had the most strangest dream. He shivered as he remembered what the dream was about. He made his way into the school still limping from yesterdays work out. He got weird stares from everyone especially his friends.

"You don't look so good..." A boy with short, brown, spiky hair said as him and a couple of other boys came walking up in front of naruto.

"I'm not feeling too good either..." Naruto winced as a short pain shot up his spine.

"You sure you're alright naruto?"

"I'm fine, it should be gone in a few days"

"What on earth did you do though?" Another guy with short, brown hair asked.

"I...fell after i went through that alley..." Naruto answered sheepishly.

"You should have stuck with us then"

"But kiba, i would have been late going home then..."

"You're grounded anyway though" Kiba laughed.

"I'ts not funny...you try walking in an alley only to find out..." Naruto stopped himself from telling the truth.

"Find out what?"

"I think i got to go now, see you guys later!" As fast as he could limp, he used his speed abilities to get away from the bunch of interrogators.

He walked around the school a few times and was just about to walk past the office once again but stopped when he saw a boy with jet black hair, sitting across from the principal. The boy looked familiar and naruto grew mad as he read the Principal's lips. This was an outrage, he knew that boy and knew what he did to him in the alley and now they were letting him back at school after finding out he was not guilty for a shooting that happened a couple of blocks from here? Naruto could swear he saw a smirk hidden under that smile he had and knew what kind of dirty thoughts he was thinking.

* * *

A/n: Well, i am still planning out the fourth chapter but do not worry folks there will be another chapter up soon, i already planned it, the next chapter has a few i should be saying this before the warning does but...it has a few scenes that i planned out so it's all good, review please!


	2. first day of torture

****

Naruto is back in a new chapter

**Warning: scenes here and there so beware, may be slight curses as well...**

**Disclaimer: I hate saying i don't own him...it's aggravating...**

* * *

The principal stood up as did sasuke and shook the uchiha's hand. The principal noticed naruto staring into the office window and was fingering to him to come inside. Naruto slowly opened the office door and looked at the floor.

"Would you be kind enough to sasuke here and show him around the school, he doesn't remember quite well where everything is" Naruto felt like his life was leaving him to fend for himself.

"Yes sir..." Naruto sighed as he led sasuke into the hallway.

"Does it still hurt?" Sasuke looked at naruto's butt again and naruto looked away.

"A little..."

"Well...it will hurt everyday now that i'm around" Sasuke smirked and walked ahead.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto ran up beside him angrily.

"You'll find out later on today or tomorrow, when ever you're alone somewhere...i'll find you" Sasuke smiled as he walked off toward his destined class.

'That bastard...what the hell is he talking about?' Naruto thought as he made a huff sound and stormed off.

* * *

With all the new students around and most of the older students gone, sasuke had a better chance of staying in the school than getting kicked out again. The school bell had just rung and everyone made their way to the cafeteria or were probably going outside to have a smoke or to just hang out with the other boys.

Sasuke had just finished going to his locker when out of the corner of his eye he saw a certain blond going into one of the washrooms. His mind flickered with thoughts of the boy under his body. He started daydreaming about being on top of the boy and what he would do with him. He started noticing his uniform pants were growing outward. He put his hands in front of the growing member, pretending to fix his sleeves while he quickly dashed into the washroom.

'I surprise myself in so many ways...' Sasuke thought as he peeked around the corner and saw that the blond wasn't there. He bent over and looked for his feet.

Bingo, it seemed naruto was alone in the washroom. Sasuke smirked as he waited behind the wall for naruto finish up. He heard the toilet flush and he ran up to the washroom stall that naruto was in and waited for naruto to open the door.

"GAHHH!!" Naruto yelled as he fell back onto the toilet.

"If i had a camera i would have used it right about now...seeing that look on your face just cracks me up..." Sasuke said as he started laughing his ass off.

"You jerk, you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No..."

"Well you're doing a good job" Naruto shoved sasuke out of the way and went up t the sink to wash his hands when a pair of hands went over his.

"Not yet naruto...we have...well i have some unfinished business" Sasuke pushed the other boy up against the wall and started groping his butt.

"Why...why are you doing this to me..." Naruto's eyes watered with tears as sasuke felt the other boy's groin.

"I guess that deserves an answer...it's all because you're too cute, plus you're in love with me just as much as i am with you"

"That is so not true..." Naruto let out a moan as sasuke nibbled at his ear.

"Told you...you want this don't you naruto?"

"It isn't...true..." Sasuke undid the other boy's pants and pulled them down and let them fall on their own.

Sasuke pulled naruto's underwear down and pulled his down as well, and started pumping naruto's arousal. Naruto grabbed at sasuke's hands and pushed them away long enough for him to turn around.

"W-what if someone comes in and catches us?" Sasuke lifted naruto up and leaned his back up against the wall.

"Then they'll know the truth about us" sasuke smirked as he pushed naruto down on his arousal slowly.

"There was...ah...there was never an us..." Naruto panted out as sasuke pushed back in.

Naruto gripped sasuke's shoulders as sasuke pushed in and back out again, going at a faster pace this time, naruto whispered out sasuke's name as sasuke did it even faster. Sasuke gave one final push into naruto before coming.

Sasuke slowly took naruto off his now relaxed member and put the boy down onto his feet. Naruto breathed in and out slowly trying to catch his breath. He forced his now wobbly legs over toward the sink and washed off any left behind semen that was sticking to his shirt.

"Did you enjoy it baby?" Sasuke said while he pulled his pants and underwear up.

"I am not...your baby..." Naruto wiped his hand with a paper towel and sat on the floor.

"You'll fall for me...scratch that, you've already have Ha!" Sasuke laughed out as he left a very angry boy in the washroom.

'Big, stupid, good for nothing jerk...just wait till the end of the year comes...' Naruto cursed in his head as the bell rang through the halls.

* * *

A/n: Woo...i know it was short please do not be mad TT


	3. the past and the future love

**Ready to read this one?? **

**Warning: Cursing, a kiss, and a whole bunch of others i can not name :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto sorry '**

* * *

"I HATE SCHOOL!!" Naruto had just gotten through the door and he was already yelling and stomping his feet.

"Well if you told me what happened i might be able to make things better" Iruka said calmly as he smiled.

'not with that kind of voice...' Naruto sighed for the fifth time that day and marched up to his room.

Iruka watched his son limp up the stairs and tilted his head a bit. If it was just a bruise on the leg, he shouldn't have to be limping for so long. After naruto was in his room with the door closed he quietly walked up the stairs and put his head onto the boy's door.

"stupid, stupid sasuke i hate him!" Iruka was now wondering who this sasuke was. He listened a little more closely to what his son was saying.

"Fallen for him, the nerve of that guy, thinking he can get away with doing that to me, he's got another thing coming..." Iruka heard the bed frame hit the wall.

He stood up straight and walked down the stairs as quietly as he had come up. His mind raced with thoughts of the man that his son was talking to himself about and wondered what the thing this 'sasuke' had done to him. He looked at the calender and saw that the parent and teacher interview was coming up.

'Maybe naruto can point out to me who this sasuke is...' The older man thought as he started to prepare a snack for naruto and himself.

* * *

"I'm home..." Sasuke shut the door behind him and took of his shoes.

"Has the school changed at all while you were gone?" A man that looked to be in his late twenties was now standing over the boy that was in front of him.

"Most of the other students have graduated, but there really isn't a change in anything" Sasuke said while sitting down.

"What do you plan on doing for the parent and teacher interview?"

"I don't know aniki, but could you go in mother's place?"

"I'll see what i can do, in the mean time, try not to get in trouble like you did before"

Flash back_There were at least five cop cars that sasuke had counted and a s.w.a.t. team trying to find their way inside the school. He looked down the hallways and then into the cafeteria. There wasn't a single soul in sight except for a boy with bright, yellow hair. He watched as the boy looked at him with a terrified look and then started backing away slowly._

_'Why is he so scared, i'm the one the cops are searching for he has nothing..." Sasuke then remembered that he was right now holding a pistol in his hand._

_"I won't shoot you...you're too cute" The boy still backed away._

_Hoping the boy would stop backing away sasuke dropped the gun on the tiled floor and made sure he was ten steps away from it. The boy stopped trembling and ran up toward him with full speed. He wanted to be a hero, someone that the other boys would talk to and accept him as a student instead of a loner. He knocked the other boy down and pinned both his arms and legs. Sasuke stared into the boy's eyes and a blush came across his face. He inched his face forward until it reached the other boy's face._

_And as fast as naruto had ran up to him he was gone. He got pulled away by the cops who managed to get inside. Sasuke's mind snapped into reality and realised he was no longer under the blond or in the school anymore. He felt a pair of metal things around his wrists and ankles and saw that he was sitting in the back of a cop car and watched as he was being driven away from the other boy that stood there with tears coming from his eyes._

_'I know what to live for now...' Was all that sasuke thought as he was on his way to his new home, a prison cell._

End flash back

"That was three years ago itachi...besides, i don't want to die before i tell him..." Sasuke stopped when he remembered who he was to talking about.

"Has my brother met someone?" Itachi asked and rested his head on his brother's shoulder and gave him a who-is-it look.

"I have, now please come to the interview, i will be expecting you to come, otherwise mother might get angry" Their father had run off somewhere leaving the mother to raise the two boys by herself. Their mother had just gotten out of the hospital but got severely sick and was now resting in her room.

"By the way...has mother said anything at all?" Itachi looked at the floor.

"She won't talk but yet she eats...i'm beginning to wonder if she has turned into something else-" Itachi was cut off when he fell to the ground.

"She raised us by herself...i would think she has courage don't you?" Itachi spat out some blood and got back up.

"Somethings changed about you...you've never cared about anyone except yourself..." With that said itachi turned and walked out of the house.

'Changed...' Sasuke thought as he looked at his hands and wondered what was causing him to change into a caring person.

'Could it be that...naruto's personality is rubbing off on me?' Sasuke blushed as he thought about caressing the boy's body.

* * *

"Naruto, how did you get those marks on your legs?" Naruto looked down at his legs and saw a couple of finger prints.

Naruto was freaking out and sweat started to drop from his face.

"I think i hear the teacher calling me..." Naruto dashed off and ran up to the gym teacher pretending to talk to him.

"Somethings up with naruto and i want to find out what...shino, you in?" The boy that went by the name of shino looked over at him and nodded.

"Each day you and i will follow him and see what's going on, it's not like him to be so secretive" They watched as naruto ran off inside the building.

"Talk about a close one..." Naruto tried to catch his breath before taking a drink of water from the fountain.

"I must admit, you look even cuter with a gym outfit on" Naruto shot his head up and whirled around.

"Sasuke!"

"You can say it as many times as you like, i don't mind" Sasuke leaned over and kissed his exposed neck.

"What ever, it's thanks to you that i have marks on my legs" Naruto pointed to the thumb prints as sasuke stepped closer.

"Is my baby crying over a few smudges?" Sasuke asked.

"Bastard, i am not your BABY!!"

"Can you two please keep the volume down?" A teacher with an eye bandage over his left eye and a doctor mask on asked as he stared at the two.

"Sorry sensai...it won't happen again" The teacher nodded and went back inside the room.

"What is it, i'm busy"

"Just wanted to tell you something..."

"I'm waiting..." Then out of the blue sasuke threw his arms around him.

"I love you" Sasuke kissed his cheek and winked at him and walked away.

Naruto blinked a few times and ran back outside. He looked around and noticed that it was time to stop practice for the day and head inside. He went along with everyone and changed into a fresh pair of pants and a fresh new shirt.

Remembering sasuke's last words he smiled a bit as he walked into the school.

* * *

A/n: Oh my... if you want more i suggest you REVIEW!!


	4. secrets revealed

****

READY 2 RUMBLE?? U R? GREAT TO HEAR IT!

**Warning: swearing and some yaoi scenes here and there...**

**Disclaimer: If i owned naruto and the books, i would be rich right now...but i'm not...**

* * *

"I whistle a happy tune, and every single time, the happiest in the tune, convinces me that i'm not afraid..." Naruto was smiling and singing his all time favourite song while walking down the hallway to his next class.

"Naruto, you better get a move on or you'll be late!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I know, i know, i'm coming" Naruto picked up the pace and started walking faster but was pulled to a stop by non other than sasuke.

"Oi, where'd you go?" Kiba asked looking around the hallways but he didn't see him anywhere.

"What's the problem?" Shino asked stepping up beside kiba.

"Naruto was just walking toward me when...i think a hand came over his mouth and dragged him in..." Shino put his hand to his chin and thought to himself.

"We shall see where our little friend has gone to" Shino said as he walked out of the classroom and down the hall.

"I'll tell on you shino and then your ass is going to get busted ha!" Kiba laughed out.

"Might i remind you that you owe me a big sum of money..." Kiba groaned and slowly slipped outside the classroom.

Both shino and kiba then went into the place where kiba saw naruto get dragged into and quietly looked around.

"Ah!" Kiba jumped as he backed into shino.

"Shh, don't you hear that?" Kiba listened closely and he too heard something.

"S-stop this, i...gah...i have class..." They recognized that voice and quietly peeked around the corner of the room.

_"Who is that guy, do you know him...shino!" _Shino blinked and then looked up at kiba.

_"By the looks of the uniform, he goes to our school..." _Shino took out a notebook and started writing something.

_"Ne, shino...what could you possibly be writing at a time like this..."_Kiba looked away as sasuke shoved his shaft into naruto again.

_"Fine be that way...i'm leaving"_With that said, kiba straightened up and walked out quietly.

Sasuke had naruto bent over what looked to be like a sort of a long, office table. He had his hands holding onto naruto's sides so he could grip onto him better. Lets just say they were doing it doggy style.

"Sas..sasuke..." Sasuke bent over and kissed the back of naruto's neck.

Shino wrote one more thing down and then left to go back to class. Sasuke pushed in harder and naruto dug his nails into the table. Sasuke pumped naruto's arousal and gave one last shove as naruto came, spraying all of it under the desk and some on the floor. Sasuke took his lower member out of naruto and sat on one of the chairs. Naruto sat on sasuke's lap and started to fall asleep in his arms.

"Hey, come on you can't go to sleep now...class is almost over" Sasuke nuzzled his face in naruto's hair as the other boy slept peacefully in his arms.

* * *

The bell rang and kiba and shino were on their way out of the school when they saw the boy with the raven like hair walking down the hill.(A/n: The school was on top of a hill) It looked like the boy was carrying something large. Kiba and shino took a closer look and noticed that it was their missing friend.

"NARUTO!" The blond opened his eyes for a few seconds upon hearing his name being called but closed them as the sand man overpowered his eyes.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned around and looked up at the boy who was calling his name. He glared at the other boy. Kiba glared back at him but yelped out as shino started dragging him away from the school. Sasuke smirked as he continued walking with the boy still in his arms.

He had to wake naruto up a couple of times just to get him to tell him where his house was. Sasuke nervously stepped up to the house and rang the door bell with his nose. A man with long brown hair pulled up into a pony and a scar across the bridge of his nose stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"Who are you, what happened and...what time is it?"

"Well...to start off, i am sasuke uchiha and naruto fell asleep during class and wouldn't wake up so i promised the teacher i would bring him home..."

"If you don't mind, i would like to ask you some...questions once naruto is up" Sasuke felt his world turn upside down.

"Um...sure" Iruka let him in and watched as sasuke carefully put the sleeping blond onto the nearby couch.

"Are you a friend of naruto's?"

"Yea"

"He hasn't talked about anyone except for kiba and shino...what are your intentions with my son?"

"I beg your pardon?" Sasuke felt like he was being interrogated.

"Do you plan on marrying him?"

"N-no...i mean..."

"nnn...dad...why is sasuke here?" iruka and sasuke both looked over at the now awakened blond.

"I have something to discuss with you naruto...what is this 'thing' that you spoke of?" Naruto turned red.

"You were listening..."

"Sad to say but yes...i only want to protect you..."

"N-nothing is going on...he's just a friend from school is all..."

"If it is nothing then...i'll let you guys off the hook but if...he does anything to you...i'll hunt him down and i'll-"

"He isn't like that...he's my...boyfriend..." Iruka sat there, frozen on the spot.

"Well...i got to go now, my brother's probably having a fit so...bye naruto" Sasuke dashed off in a hurry for naruto to fend for himself.

"D-dad...are you ok?"

"Naruto...is he really your boyfriend?"

"No...no i mean yes, yes he is why?" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"He's...the one that was released from prison wasn't he?"

"Maybe..."

"My son's in love with a...a..." And just like that his father collapsed onto the floor.

"Dad?" Naruto dragged a blanket over him and put a pillow under his head.

The next day was a bit more than naruto could handle.

* * *

"Naruto, i must ask...who was that boy you were with?" Naruto looked at shino with a confused look.

"What boy?"

"Don't play dumb with us naruto, we saw you naked and all...sweaty and gah, i'm out of here before i go insane..." Kiba hurried himself to his locker.

"You guys...know?"

"I stayed for a bit longer but left before watching the good part...he left seconds after seeing you and him like that"

"Might as well tell you his name i suppose...his name is sasuke, he came to this school three years ago but...got expelled"

"Why?"

"Brought a gun to the school...i was the only one standing in the hallway...but he didn't shoot me...he threw the gun away but i..."

"But you...what?"

"I charged at him and...pinned him to the floor...i thought i was doing something good...but i found out i was just being selfish..."

"Can't explain what happened back then..."

"Well...i can tell you're in love with the guy"

"I...i am not..." Naruto and shino walked to their class while they talked about what happened yesterday.

* * *

A/n: Good grief...a long story ne? Well review please!!


	5. score 1 for sasuke, 0 for iruka

**It's me with a great big chapter of naruto and sasuke!! And yes i am working on three stories ;)**

**Warning: swearing, scenes not for young children...**

**Disclaimer: Me? of course not, how can i own something that's so great?**

* * *

The day passed as quickly as it came. The students were coming out from all the doors that the building had. Some planned to go straight home, others were planning to go shopping. Shino and kiba were one of the boys that were going shopping, leaving naruto with his sex addicted boyfriend.

"Why don't you come with us naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I think i should catch up on my homework, it's piled up so i don't want any summer homework..." That's right, summer was only a few weeks away and there was a slight possibility that he would have to go to summer school.

"Then we'll...see you around?" Naruto nodded and watched as kiba took off with shino.

Naruto put some of his stuff in his backpack and started walking home. He was starting to stress over how he could tell his father about why he was skipping. When a kid didn't come to a class, they called the parent/guardian. Naruto never skipped so iruka might think of it as something bad that had happened between him and his new 'boyfriend'.

"I'm home..." Naruto shut the door behind him and looked around.

"Dad?" Iruka came out from the kitchen with a stern look on his face.

"What's this about you skipping class?" Naruto turned his once happy smile into a frown.

"I wish i could tell you...really i do but..."

"Why can't you tell me naruto...am i not your father anymore?" Iruka used this trick every time naruto had a problem and wasn't going to tell him.

"You are but...you'll probably do something to sasuke and-"

"If you told me what happened i promise i won't get angry with sasuke-kun, ok?" Naruto nodded and prepared to tell his father about what happened at school.

"I was whistling down the hallway and kiba was telling me to hurry up and then...two hands grabbed me from the door on the side and i was pulled in, so i started panicking but then i noticed it was just sasuke but then...he started taking...my clothes off...and..." Iruka was on the verge of getting a nosebleed.

"And he took his own clothes off as well...and i guess you should know where that led to..."

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT KID!!" Iruka shouted as naruto tried to restrain him from getting up.

"Dad...you said you weren't going to be angry with him, you promised!"

"He's keeping you from learning anything!"

"He's my third friend in school and...i like him...he told me... he loved me..."

"It's considered rape when someone doesn't want to do it...and naruto...if sasuke's been doing this for a while now...he's doing a criminal act..."

"He's the one that brought a gun to our school and was going to shoot himself...no one was in the halls but me...he didn't shoot me then, he could have but he didn't!"

"That's enough naruto...what he's doing is something that's not allowed..."

"Please don't tell the police about him, dad..." Naruto was acting like a child.

"I won't but his parents will know of this!"

"How do you plan on finding him?"

"I'll...find a way..." Naruto laughed inside his head as iruka looked in the phone book.

"Ha, found it..." Naruto sighed as iruka started to call up the number to the uchiha residence.

Itachi was out right now and sasuke was doing something in the kitchen when the phone started to ring. He stopped what he was doing and picked it up.

"Uchiha here" Sasuke said coldly.

"This is iruka umino, my son goes to the same school as your son and it seems...that your son has been bullying my son" Sasuke smirked.

"I thank you for reporting this to me...SASUKE, GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS, NOW!" Sasuke's mother heard this but didn't move.

"I just um...wanted you to know that i didn't mean for you to be upset with him..."

"Oh well...thank you once again, bye" Sasuke hung up.

Iruka put the phone down carefully and sighed in relief.

"What happened!"

"His father was there, i thought he was going to beat him the way he was yelling...but he understood that i just wanted to let him know about it..."

"You're giving him another reason to rape me!"

"I'm a bad father huh..."

"Not all that bad just...it's not like i don't enjoy it when he does it to me..." Naruto blushed and looked away.

* * *

_Sasuke lyed there as naruto started undressing himself in front of him. He took of the last piece of his clothing and sat on top him, rubbing his arousal against sasuke's. Sasuke moaned and put his arms around naruto's waist as he gave the boy small kisses along his neck._

_"Please...sasuke-kun.." Sasuke got even more turned on when he heard the purring in naruto's voice._

_Sasuke positioned the blond so that his butt was on the head of his arousal. He slowly pushed the boy's butt down until it hit his balls. Naruto's body was trembling but that didn't stop the boy from moaning and it sure as hell didn't stop sasuke from doing it again and again. He pushed in harder and a bit faster and was about to come when suddenly it all disappeared and everything went black._

Thud. Was all that was heard besides a bit of screaming as sasuke jerked up and was panting heavily with sweat pouring down his face. He looked at his alarm clock that read 7:30 a.m. The best dream he was having and it had to disappear in the blink of an eye. He looked at the sheets and saw precum everywhere. He groaned knowing he was going to get into shit if he didn't wash it right away.

* * *

A/n: whistles Well that's all for this chaperella, see you next time!


	6. Taken away

**The troublesome teen, hinata-chan is back with a new chappy of narusasu XD**

**Warning: pries, lies and flies? No that's not right..oh, pries, scenes and swears!**

**Disclaimer: Tempting...but it's not my thing...**

* * *

"If Sasuke-kun decides to break your...relationship off...don't try to get back together ok?"

"Dad..." Naruto groaned as he headed out the door to the awaiting sunlight.

"Naruto, quit clowning around and hurry up!" Naruto looked to see who was talking to him and noticed Kiba and Shino standing there waiting for him.

"I wasn't clowning around dog breath...by the way...wasn't today supposed to be a day off?"

"They seemed to have cancelled it on the last minute"

"What's so important about today?"

"Don't know, don't care...i just want to get school over and done with"

They were only twenty steps away from the school. Sasuke was at least thirteen to fourteen steps away. The school made sure that a student was at least twenty-five to thirty steps away from school, if not, they could not allow the student to go to their school. They didn't have enough money for busing.

"Sasuke...can i talk to you privately?" Sasuke stopped walking toward the large school and saw the blond behind him.

"What is it?" Naruto heard a demanding tone in his voice and gulped.

"My dad...he didn't get you in trouble did he?" Sasuke smirked.

"My dad doesn't live with us, only my mother does but she doesn't move...hasn't moved for a while now...but my brother's still trying"

"But then...who answered the phone?"

"Yours truly..." Sasuke said proudly.

"Phew...about what happened yesterday..." Sasuke stroked Naruto's cheek gently.

"I didn't get you in trouble did i?" Naruto felt like he was in a dream, there was no way Sasuke would be this nice.

"N-no...my dad just told me that if you broke up with me...to not get back together with you again..." Naruto looked at the ground for a bit and pecked Sasuke on the cheek and rushed off to his class.

Sasuke felt his cheek and blushed as a wind blew through the trees that stood tall around the school. He continued his 'hike' up the hill toward the school. He noticed that most of the students had decided to stay home.

"Why were you talking to Sasuke and why did you kiss him?" Kiba sounded like a concerned father.

"It's personal business...and it wasn't a kiss..."

"Oh really...then what would you call it?"

"A welcome back gift?" Naruto grinned his stupid looking grin as Kiba bonked him over the head.

"If you guys don't quit goofing around...we'll be late..." Shino exclaimed as he walked off to their class room.

"Coming dad!" Both Naruto and Kiba said together.

Shino sighed but continued walking as Naruto and Kiba caught up to him.

* * *

"I beg your pardon?" Iruka asked the man as the man with the mask pulled the mask down and started giving him hickeys.

"I said you're cute, what are you going to do about it?" Iruka blushed as the man rubbed his hand over the man's aroused groin.

"I didn't come here to be harassed by a sexual predator, i came to ask if you could..ah!" The teacher was obviously not listening to a word he was saying.

"Honestly...i wonder if this is what naruto felt like..." Iruka said to himself as the man grinned evilly in his mind and licked the other man's face like a dog.

"I'll keep an eye on him, but for now..." The man pulled the man inside his office and sat the man on the desk, pushing the piles of paper off like they were insects.

* * *

"What do you want for lunch?" Naruto looked at what the cafeteria had to offer and shrugged.

"Well...for doing such a good job in helping you with your work i got a lunch ticket...i have way too many of these so you can have this one" Sasuke handed the boy a long, white piece of paper.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto hugged the other boy and was starting to squeeze the life out of him.

"Let go...you're making a scene..." Naruto let go.

"Teme..."

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

"Dobe, stop stalling and get something to eat" Naruto's stomach growled and rumbled.

Naruto was mumbling something as he got in the line up. Sasuke sighed as he sat down and ate in peace.

After what seemed to be over ten minutes of standing in the line, Naruto sat down next to Sasuke with a satisfied grin. Naruto finally got to eat after what seemed to be an eternity. He ate the meal that he had gotten for free and burped out what was left.

"Naruto..." Naruto grinned bashfully and patted his stomach.

"I wonder where Shino and dog breath ran off to..." Naruto spoke out as he looked around.

"So this is what...you were...nnn...writing?" Kiba panted out as Shino smirked and brushed the hair away from his eyes.

"I knew deep down you weren't homophobic...you blushed everytime you saw Naruto with Sasuke-kun" Shino pushed in harder.

"Always being...ow...such a smart ass..."

Sasuke put the tray on top of the others and watched as Naruto did the same. He packed up his stuff and was about to leave when something tugged on his shirt. Naruto looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

"Help me find them?" Sasuke sighed and gave in.

They searched the cafeteria first and then the hallways. Naruto was about to give up when he heard grunts and panting coming from the room next to him. He signaled for Sasuke to come and opened the door quietly. He peered inside and could see a figure lying on the table. When he found out who was lying on the table his eyes widened and he sort of went blank and shut the door. Sasuke wondered what startled him and looked inside for himself and smirked as he shut the door behind him and ran to catch up with Naruto.

* * *

A man with long, black hair and skin as white as snow came barging into the Principal's office. Another man that looked to be a bit younger than him came in after him. He had silver looking hair and was wearing glasses.

"You're not allowed in this school...i thought i made it clear to you those three years ago..." The man sneered as he pulled out a picture of a blond kid and slammed it on the desk.

"What happened to our deal Tsunade?" The woman slammed her hand on the table and got up from her chair.

"He's already with his new family..."

"He's in this school isn't he?" Tsunade's hands turned into fists.

"You lost so he belongs to me...Kabuto, find him at once!" The man nodded slightly and took off out the door.

"Orochimaru...if you do anything to hurt him...you'll regret it..." The man grinned evilly.

The man that went by the name of Kabuto found the boy he was looking for and told his teacher it was urgent. Sasuke later on asked to go to the washroom so that he could follow the suspicious character. The man led Naruto to the principle's office.

"I have found him sir" The man with the snow like skin turned around and sneered at Naruto as he was held in place by Kabuto.

"Well then...tell who ever it is that's been looking after him for all these years that he has my thanks for growing such a great looking profit" The man cackled an evil laugh as he walked out the door with Naruto still being held by Kabuto.

"I'm sorry...Naruto..." The woman stared out the window as a tear dropped to the floor.

Sasuke knocked on the door and asked if he could come in. Tsunade sat back in her chair and called on him. Sasuke opened the door as calmly as he could.

"What is it uchiha?" Sasuke glared at the principle.

"Who were they?" Tsunade did not reply, instead she looked past Sasuke and at the door.

"TELL ME!" It may have been heard by the other students but it also got Tsunade's attention.

"You're not supposed to be meddling with other people's business...besides...there's nothing you can do..." Sasuke growled and look out the window and put his hand on the glass as he saw Naruto look back.

"I'll find a way...to get him back..first, tell me what this is all about!" Tsunade sat down again and refused to listen.

* * *

A/n: Another chapter done...hm...i wonder what this guy wants to do with him O.o well review and you'll find out in the next chapter!!


	7. happy ever after

**I am back with a new chapter and the last of my boyfriend is my rapist! And no this isn't being rushed, i just have free time to do this XD**

**Warning: If you hate orochimaru get out now, if you want to know what happens next stay a while!**

**So far...Kiba and Shino have both come together and looked past their fighting. As for Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke secretly followed a suspicious person that was leading **_**his**_** Naruto to the office. He watched as his beloved victim went away with a strange and ugly looking man.**

**Disclaimer: Too troublesome to actually own something so huge...**

* * *

Previously-

_"I'll find a way...to get him back..first, tell me what this is all about!" Tsunade sat down again and refused to listen._

* * *

"I wonder what Iruka will say when he finds out about this..." Tsunade looked away in disgust.

"Go ahead and tell him...he won't do anything anyway, i warned him that a person would come for him when the time was right..."

"Why does he want Naruto and who is he?" Sasuke made sure his eyes glared into hers.

"You won't be able to do anything anyways...you're just a student"

"You'll be surprised at what an uchiha can do" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"His name is Orochimaru, he and i made a bet...on you...seeing if you were going to kill yourself or not...i lost and...i told him that if i were to lose he could have one of my students...of course i was drunk at the time so i didn't really think he meant it..."

"Because of your stupidity, my only friend...the one i lived for is...damnit, i don't have time for this tell me where they're going!"

"You sure have guts Sasuke...if you're not back at the school with Naruto in two hours...i'm calling your brother" Sasuke nodded and smirked as Tsunade wrote out the directions on a piece of paper.

* * *

Naruto looked around at the strange water filled jars and his teeth began to chatter when he saw a floating eyeball. There were hooks, knives and a bunch of empty jars piled on top of each other so that they were made into a pyramid like structure. He plugged his nose as a rotting smell of flesh came through his nostrils. They were entering what looked to be an experimenting room with tools and devices here and there.

"What the hell is this place?" Orochimaru sneered as Kabuto picked Naruto up at the waist and started to tie him down to a big, square table.

"H-hey!" Kabuto pushed his glasses up and took some tape and taped the boy's mouth shut.

Tears started to form in Naruto's eyes as he watched the other man with glasses tied his hands to the table and did the same to his ankles. Kabuto then tore Naruto's shirt, starting from the top and ripped it all the way down. He tried to kick his legs but the rope was too tight for his small legs to move. He noticed the other man wasn't there and started crying as Kabuto's hands felt their way across his nipples.

"Kabuto...stop molesting him, can't you see he's scared enough?" The man with the glasses backed away as Orochimaru came up to the table and was holding up a scalpal and a black marker.

Naruto tried to scream and started to panic. This was way worse than what Sasuke had done to him. He froze as he felt the marker touch his soft, tanned skin. His life flashed before his eyes as the older man marked his heart with the marker. Naruto pulled on the rope that held his hands together.

"This will only hurt for a littl-" The man was cut off as the phone from the other room started ringing.

"What are you waiting for go and pick it up..." Kabuto nodded and walked out of the room.

Orochimaru sneered and was about to continue when he heard gun shots in the next room. He untied the boy and slung him over his shoulder as he looked around for the secret door. The door to the experimenting room was kicked open by non other than Sasuke who was strapped with a gun.

"Put him down...or i will fucking blow your head off...NOW!" Naruto stopped crying as the man obeyed him.

"You won't shoot me, you don't have the guts"

"Who are you to say what i will or won't do?"

"You didn't have the guts to shoot this boy, so what makes you think you can shoot me?"

"Naruto's a different story" And with that Sasuke used both his thumb and index finger and fired.

The bullet hit him in the stomach and Orochimaru's eyes were wide as he saw the blood come out of his stomach. He coughed up some blood and tried to escape through a window but was caught by surprise when Sasuke grabbed at his legs. Naruto was told to stay low behind a table until everything was clear.

"You'll be going to prison as well" The man spat out as he lay on the floor with blood still coming out through his fingers.

"You're going to be there longer than i am though..now if you don't mind, me and my Naruto have school to go to" Naruto blushed as Sasuke picked him up at the waist and carried him like a child.

The cops surrounded the area as Sasuke came out with Naruto in his arm. The gun was tucked inside his pants but was being covered by his shirt. The cops had found the dead man with glasses and the man with snow like skin in a different room.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke stopped walking and looked to see who was calling his name.

"What are you...how did you get here and...since when?" A woman with long, black hair and the same coloured eyes as his walked up to him or at least tried.

"Itachi drove me and when i saw you...i felt the need to walk...i don't know how to say it exactly but...i am proud of you my son" The lady bent down and hugged him.

"So is this who my little brother has fallen for?" Itachi asked while getting out of the car.

"This is Naruto...mom, he's my boyfriend" Naruto grew even redder.

"Well...let's go home shall we?" Sasuke's mom took both Sasuke and Itachi's hands and walked with them to the car.

As the happy family returned to their home, somewhere in a prison cell a man with white, pale skin was cursing someone or something in his mind out loud for others to hear. An inmate got up and was starting to shout at him and started threatening him. Orochimaru looked back at the guy with an evil looking glare and lunged at him with his hands around the guy's neck.

Next thing the other prisoners heard were sirens going off and cops were running this way and that. It seemed that the man had started a fight for a reason. The reason was obvious, he wanted to get out. Orochimaru sneered as he watched the cops go everywhere.

* * *

"I'll find that boy even if it means getting shot again!" The man said to himself as he ran off into the night.

* * *

"S-sasuke...come on...not...now.." They had just gotten back in their hometown and Sasuke was already pouncing on him.

"You owe me...for making me worry so much.." Sasuke said as he made little kisses on his neck.

They had spent most of the day kissing and necking since they got to have a couple of days off so that they could recooperate from the day they had.

"Bastard..."

"I'm not kidding Naruto...i need to get inside you..." Sasuke flipped the boy onto his stomach and removed his pants and underwear.

"Sasuke this isn't funny anymore!"

"It's your fault for being so cute" Sasuke shoved into Naruto and tried to support Naruto from falling.

"Good grief...next time you do this...we're seeing...a docter..ah.." Naruto panted out.

They went on till morning and recieved a very big complaint from his brother. As for Naruto's adoptive father...lets just say he was having fun with a new male friend he met a while back. As for the white weirdo...he was never really seen or heard from. The police dogs couldn't sniff him out properly and always ended up in a dead end.

Kiba and Shino couldn't be happier but Kiba is still hating Sasuke for what he calls 'forcing' Naruto to fall in love with him. Sasuke's mother is now able to walk and talk again with out any troubles but they don't understand how it's possible.

* * *

A/n: Well...hope you enjoyed my story...review if you liked it!


End file.
